Why Naru isn't a girl
by TheShadowWriter
Summary: Wrap your mind around the word Naruchan. Due to an accident and my writer's block Naru has been turned into...well, you'll just have to read it. This is just a funny little story I'm making to clear my writer's block! Rated T for just to be safe.
1. A strange realization

If my lack of writing hasn't showed it already, I am having MAJOR writer's block. So I decided to write this to see if I can overcome the thing that frustrates all writers.

Note:

I don't own Ghost Hunt. I never will.

This is written out of extreme Writer's Block, and has not been taken seriously.

Monday

The entire SPR team was waking up after having a nice night sleeping after they had solved a ghost mystery.

Naru woke up and went to the bathroom. Despite Naru's normal gracefulness, he slumped and dragged his feet as he made it to the bathroom. He made it to the sink so he could see how he looked. Opening his eyes groggily, he stared at the reflection in his mirror.

The person in front of him stared back with the same slack-jawed, bleary eyed expression that he had. The person's hair was a rat's next just like Naru's. Then Naru realized the person in front of him was short. Not only that, for some reason, the person in front of him had a girlish shape.

That's when Naru did something extremely uncharacteristic of him, he screamed. The reflection of him was a girl. He looked down at himself, still a girl. "This is so wrong!" Naru yelled.

He ran to call Lin on the phone, only to trip because his clothes were too big. Picking up his pants, he walked over to the phone and dialed. The phone kept ringing and ringing. "Come on, pick up Lin," Naru said over and over.

Finally the phone was answered by a very groggy Lin. "Naru, it's five in the morning. Something extremely wrong had better be going on."

"Something is wrong! I've been turned into a girl!" Naru shouted in the phone.

"Oh that's nice. What?!" From where he was, he could hear Lin spitting out his coffee.

"Good one Naru. No, really, what's going on?"

"I've…been…turned…into…a…girl," Naru said slowly.

"Are you serious Naru?" Lin asked, starting to wake up more.

"Would I lie about this?" Naru asked.

"…Okay, I'll come over and check it out," Lin said, hanging up the line.

"Don't bring anyone over," Naru said, too late.

Naru waited around, looking for clothes small enough for him, but finding nothing. So he sat on his couch, waiting for Lin, in really baggy, shapeless black pants, and a shapeless baggy black shirt.

Naru heard a knock on his door. He jumped up to answer it, tripping on his way.

Opening it, his heart sank. In front of him stood not Lin, Mai. Mai stood there in a pair of blue jeans and a semi-tight green, short-sleeved shirt.

"Ah! What are you doing here?" Naru practically yelled.

"Lin called in sick, so he sent me, he told me about your problem," Mai explained.

"Oh," Naru said, deflated.

"Can I come in?" Mai asked when she heard a slight sound of thunder.

"Oh, sure," Naru said, opening the door to let her in.

Inside was a slightly larger than normal apartment. Mai saw two black couches facing each other, so she sat down in one.

"Any idea how this happened?" she asked Naru.

Naru stared at her, "No. None whatsoever."

Mai stared thoughtfully, her mind going over many things at the same time. "Do you suppose it had anything to do with that ghost?"

"I honestly have no idea. I believe I said that," Naru said, bitterness icing his words.

"Well…until we can fix it, we need to get you some clothes," Mai said.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have now?" Naru asked, slightly insulted.

"Walk towards me, Naru."

Naru did as she asked, only to fall down on his face because of the excess clothes. Mai smiled in triumph.

"Very well, I see a change in wardrobe would be advisable," Naru said, face down on the floor.

"To the mall!" Mai shouted.

Naru groaned.


	2. Shopping!

Greetings! Remember, I am not taking this seriously. This is simply a way to remove the massive writer's block that is ruining my life, and just to make sure you know this is made out of writer's block.

Note:

1. I don't own Ghost Hunt, although I wish I did, I don't.

2. I'm not taking this seriously.

3. Remember, Naru is just a boy in a girl's body.

4. I'm not sure if I'm making a pairing. If it is, you'll have to remember that Naru is a boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday, noon

Naru stared at the sight in front of him. This is the last place he had ever expected to be in his life. His growing days had ceased, so his clothes should fit him for the rest of his life…unless he gained weight, which he wasn't about to do. Yet here he was, in front of the mall.

He looked down at the clothes that Mai had lent him for the day. He hated them. His shirt was a hot pink tank top. He also wore a knee-length, hot pink skirt. Around which, he wore a black belt that hung loose on his hips. His shoes were black high heels. Mai had wanted him to carry a tiny black purse, which Naru had passionately hated.

Mai turned around to see Naru, deep in thought. She was already to the store door while Naru was still in the parking lot, oblivious to the cars that were honking at him. "Come on Naru-_chan_!" Mai called, putting emphasis on the chan.

Naru caught up with her, nearly tripping in his high-heels. "How do women wear these infernal shoes without tripping?" Naru asked. His voice was edged with anger.

Mai had trouble stifling her laughter. She walked into the first store she saw and headed towards the girl's section. Naru, wobbling and nearly tripping as he went, followed her as best he could.

When Naru caught up with her, he stood in amazement at how many different clothes there were. Not only were there many different styles, there were so many different colors that it seemed to crowd around him and drown him.

"How about this shirt Naru-_chan_?" Mai asked, holding up a long-sleeved pink shirt, that had a puppy dog on it that said, 'I wuff puppies.'

Naru glared at her, "Are there any black shirts?"

Mai looked around a while before answering, "Not that I can see."

Naru sighed, "Why do I want chocolate?"

"Most girls love chocolate," Mai answered.

"But I'm not a girl!" Naru practically shouted. At this comment, everyone in the store turned to look at Naru, who shrank at their stares.

"Sure. You're not a girl Naru-_chan_," Mai said teasingly.

Naru stared at her with his evil stare. For some reason, when Naru was a girl, his evil stare didn't have quite the same affect. Instead of making Mai be quiet, she simply started laughing.

Mai stopped as she saw Naru do something uncharacteristic. He looked sad. Perhaps this was because he turned into a girl that became emotional, or maybe it was because turning into a girl had broken down his confidence, either way, he looked extremely sad.

Mai immediately felt ashamed that she had made fun of Naru. She reached over to Naru and gave him a hug. "It's okay. We'll fix it," she said.

After a few moments Naru said, "Mai, let go of me…please."

"Hold on one second," Mai said.

Naru blushed as she held onto him.

After a few more seconds, she let go of him. She pulled her hand back, holding up a short-sleeved black shirt. The only decoration on it was a red rose on the front. "Is this shirt good enough?" Mai asked.

Naru nodded, silenced by Mai's actions.

"Okay! Let's find some more shirts!" Mai said, joyously. She grabbed his hand and led him to another rack of clothes.

After an hour or two, they ended up with seven shirts, five pants, and two skirts.

"Are we done yet?" Naru asked wearily.

"Not yet, Naru-_chan_. We have one more place to go," Mai said.

"Where else could we possibly have to go?" Naru asked.

Mai grabbed his wrist and began directing him to the back of the store. Naru's eyes bulged as he looked at the place he had to go. The part of the store in front of him was the one place that boys never should have to go, at least in Naru's opinion.

"Why here?" Naru asked.

"Because you're a girl, remember?" Mai said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end of this chapter. My writer's block is slowly lifting. Thanks for reading, even though you didn't have to because, this is seriously written out of writer's block.

Anyway, guess at where they're going, and read about it in the next chapter.

Remember, this is made out of writer's block! I am not taking this seriously!


	3. The Dreaded Shop

Yay! Another chapter is up and I am still not taking this seriously…oh well! I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, it's just that one of my dogs is getting old and got attacked and…long story. Anyway, read on.

Note: If you normally read my stuff then you'll already know at least one of the following.

1. I don't own Ghost Hunt. Wish I did, but I don't.

2. There probably will be a NaruMai pairing but only if people understand the following note.

3. Naru is simply a boy in a girl's body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru stood outside the shop, the horrid shop that Mai had already gone into. Looking inside, he could tell that no man alive should have to go in there. In front of him was "Victoria's Secret."

He was tempted to ask Mai why they were going in, but he already knew the answer. He looked at his feet. Boxer's definitely weren't going to fit him, and there was no way he was not going to wear-

"Naru! Hurry up!" Mai called, already in the store. She signaled for him to come.

Trying to put mind before matter, Naru took agonizing step after agonizing step. Slowly but surely he was making it. Yes, he could do this. This was easy. He was much closer to the store now.

"Naru! Don't be so dramatic! It's been two minutes and you're only three feet from where you last stood!" Mai said a little irritated.

"I am three feet and two inches from where I last stood!" Naru shouted in defense.

Mai rolled her eyes. She then walked up to Naru, grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the store. As soon as they entered, Naru shut his eyes tightly. _I'm going to open my eyes, and this will all be over. I'll be at the beach all alone with-_

"Naru, open your eyes. It's not that bad," Mai said as she interrupted his chain of thoughts.

Naru opened his eyes, only to be besieged by pink and purple frilly things. He stifled a scream. He looked at his feet; boxers didn't seem so bad now.

"Naru, this will be over faster if you just pick out a few things and then we can go," Mai said. After a few minutes of waiting for Naru to move, she turned and asked, "Why aren't you moving?"

"I don't know what to pick out," Naru said, his girlish face starting to blush. Mai's eyes opened wide, and then went back to normal.

"Oh," was the only thing she said. She then grabbed his wrist and led him back to the underwear. "What size are you?" she asked.

Naru shrugged. "Well, you're about my size, so we'll get this," Mai said, as she picked out a bunch of panties.

"Why are they colored? Nobody's going to see them," Naru said indignantly. Mai just stared at him. "Never mind," he said.

"Well, that part's taken care of," Mai said, "Now go find…you know, bras. Look for ones that are this size," she said as she wrote down a number on a piece of paper.

"Alright," Naru said doubtfully, "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get lunch for us. I'm hungry," Mai said.

"You're leaving me alone?" Naru asked rather loudly.

"You don't need my help for this, be a big girl," Mai retorted. In response, Naru did the only thing he could think of, pout.

Mai stared at Naru for a few seconds, "Nope, you're on your own." Upon saying that, she left, leaving Naru stuck in Victoria's Secret all by himself.

AN: Normally, this is the part where I would give you the announcements and leave you hanging. But because I am sorry for not writing this sooner, I won't.

Naru looked around. The shelves and racks seemed to become taller as he started drowning in all the different colors, sizes, shapes, of everything.

Suddenly, his vision snapped back to normal. Naru breathed in, realizing that during that frightening experience, he had forgotten to breathe.

_That was scary._

_**Get a hold of yourself Naru! Mind over matter! Just pick something out and we can leave.**_

_You're right._

_**Of course I'm right.**_

Naru took a deep breath and walked towards the nearest rack.

AN: We interrupt this broadcast with a special bulletin. The sheet that described what type of bras Naru bought went missing after a mysterious person dressed in black stole them from my desk. And since I did not bother myself to memorize them, we must skip to the next part. My deepest apologies, blame it on the robber, who has yet to be identified.

Naru purchased his items and left Victoria's secret, vowing never to go there again. He headed towards the food court, trying to find Mai. Not seeing her, he sat down at the nearest table. He began to drum his fingernails, which were long so they made a slight click every time they hit the surface. Naru sighed, a horrifyingly girly sigh.

Suddenly, two teenage boys slid into the seats across from Naru. "Hey baby," one of them said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! I finally put it up! My writer's block is lifting thanks to this! Please comment and tell me how I can do better! (If you do, I'll give you a cookie)


	4. The boys and the start of a problem

From now on, if I don't post another chapter up in any of my stories within a week; feel free to pester me about it. I also love all of you who comment, you guys are wonderful!

And I'm going to make up not posting chapters as fast as I should. The next chapter in this story will be uploaded within three days. 

Notes:

1. I don't own Ghost Hunt

2. If any of you know anything about if Ghost Hunt has an episode 26, tell me. I heard a rumor about there being one.

3. I always imagine Naru being 16, and Mai being 15, ok?

* * *

The two boys now sat right in front of Naru, who was disliking the situation more and more by the minute.

The first boy was perhaps seventeen with extremely blonde hair and blue eyes. He obviously worked out even if just a bit.

The second looked oddly enough a little like Naru, except his eyes had a slightly greenish tint to them.

"Hey girl," the first said, "Wanna go see a movie?"

"Yeah, we can go to my house and watch it," the second said.

"TV rots your brain," Naru said. When the boys gave him a blank expression he continued, "I rest my case."

"I think I was just insulted," the second said. Naru rolled his eyes, _Where are you Mai?_

"What will it take for you to be sure you were?" Naru asked. He was hating these boys more and more.

"No need to be harsh, we were just trying to be friendly," the first said, obviously irritated.

"I know exactly what you were trying to do. So go shove that friendly crap up your-" Naru stopped speaking as he saw Mai, "IF you'll excuse me." Naru got up and walked over to Mai. If he could have run in his outfit, he would have.

_Something tells me I'm going to see more of those boys,_ Naru thought to himself.

"There you are Mai! Where were you?" Naru asked.

"I saw something and I had to get it," Mai said defensively.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"This!" Mai said as she excitedly pulled out a fluffy item.

Naru stared at it, "I repeat; what is it?"

Mai's face betrayed numerous expressions, exasperation, sadness, laughter, and just a hint of anger.

_I wish I was a boy right now, _Naru thought, _Mai, you would never guess how much I love it when your face goes through thousands of emotions. _

"Naru, are you there?" Mai asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" Naru asked as he was snapped out of his daydream.

"You shouldn't space out like that," Mai said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Naru asked, getting a little irritated that his daydream had ended so soon.

"Because it makes you look…kind of stupid," Mai said carefully.

"Then you shouldn't space out either. Maybe that's why you look so stupid," Naru retorted crossly. As soon as he said that, he regretted it. He never actually thought Mai was stupid, just naïve sometimes.

Mai's face at first showed sadness, but quickly changed to anger. "Naru!" Mai said angrily, "Here I am, trying to help you out and what do you do? You insult me! You can just help yourself from now on!" Mai huffed and then walked away as quickly as she could.

_**Tell her you're sorry. **_

_How am I supposed to say that?_

_**Hold her in your arms and say something like, "You know I was joking, right? And even if you were stupid, I'd love you the same."**_

_What?!? Have you forgotten that not only can I not say that, I'm in a girl's body! _

_**Putting aside that you're in a girl's body, why can't you say that?**_

_Because…I just can't. _

_**…That is the lamest excuse in all history.**_

_I know, but it's true._

Naru shook his head as he chased after her. This was a very hard thing on Naru's part, because he was in high heels, was no longer a guy, and because Mai had gotten a good head start. But despite these odds, Naru caught up to her.

Grabbing her hand, he stopped her, turning her to face him, "Mai, I didn't mean it. I just…The stress from being a girl is kind of…overwhelming and I really don't think you're stupid, but the words just…came out!"

Mai looked at him doubtfully. Naru began to get worried that she wouldn't believe him; But Mai finally smiled and said, "Okay, I believe you."

Naru smiled as well, "Well, I woke up as a girl, I've gone shopping for girl's underwear, I've been hit on by perverted boys, and almost lost a big help to me. At least this day can't possibly get any-" Naru paused mid-sentence as he clutched his stomach.

"Naru, what's wrong?" Mai asked.

"I'm not sure. My stomach hurts all of the sudden," Naru said as he winced at the pain. He felt like lying down on the ground in a fetal position and crying. However, he settled with bending down half-way and holding onto Mai's shoulder.

"Naru…I think I know what's wrong with you," Mai said. _Why did Naru have to turn into a girl? Why did I have to help him? Why did this have to start now?_ Mai asked herself.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"Honestly, it's something no human being should have to go through," Mai replied quietly.

* * *

Well, there you go another chapter up. If you're a girl you can probably guess what's wrong. If you can't guess, look at the comments I've gotten, and what people wanted to see. Yep, you guessed it.

The next chapter will be Naru dealing with "Female Issues" and the return of the "boys" because I don't feel like I wrote about them enough.

I really appreciate your comments; they mean so much to me. So, keep commenting, and I'll keep writing as best I can. I love all comments even criticism as long as it's constructive. Please comment and I'll have the next chapter out within three days. Peace out!


	5. Naru's problem and he reverts!

Alright, my writer's block is over! I blame school for my writer's block, because as soon as I had a break from school, it was gone. Coincidence? I think not! Anyway:

-I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Mai groaned. This was just not her day. Not her day at all. Not only was Naru having his time of the month, he was groaning loudly as she dragged him towards the bathroom, drawing stares in from all sides.

She sighed hugely when they finally reached the safety of the bathroom. Naru still groaned as she sat him down on a bench.

"Mai, why do I hurt so much?" Naru asked as he clutched his gut.

Mai sucked in her breath. _Why me? What did I do wrong?_

Gathering as much composure as she possible could, she faced Naru with a grim face, "Naru, although most people shouldn't have to know this or deal with this, the sad fact of life is that girls bleed…normally once a month. Because I don't think you'll want to know why, I won't tell you, but with the blood sometimes comes cramps. They hurt a lot but apparently, you've got them. I have some aspirin that'll help." Mai inhaled as she handed him the bottle of aspirin.

"So…girls bleed," Naru said slowly after swallowing the aspirin – without water.

"Yes."

"Is that why you get moody a lot?"

"I don't get moody a lot!" Mai shouted.

Naru raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Fine, yes!"

"What about the blood? Can I contain it?"

"Yes…there's this pad you put on your underwear."

"Ew."

Mai sighed. It was going to be a very long day. After finally convincing Naru to put on the pad, and convincing him that just because girls bled it didn't mean that they'd eventually bleed to death, although, Mai was pretty sure he was unconvinced, Mai decided it was time to go home.

The drive back to Mai's home went excruciatingly slow. Naru's aura of agony surrounded the car, making every single word in Mai's head disappear. After many thousands of seconds, they finally made it back to Mai's apartment.

After unloading all of Naru's purchases, they walked into her apartment. Naru promptly fell onto the couch and burst into tears. Mai was completely and utterly taken aback by Naru's sudden crying spree and decided to try and comfort her boss.

She slowly walked over to the couch and tapped Naru on the shoulder, "What's wrong Naru?"

Naru looked up at her, "I don't want to be a girl!"

"Why not?" Mai asked. _I don't get paid enough._

"I hate shopping. I hate being short. I hate weird guys staring at me. I hate bleeding! I miss being a guy!" Naru shouted.

"It's not that bad," Mai said. Mai began to run out of patience with her boss. Of all the things to do, turning into a girl wasn't one of his brightest ideas.

"It is!"

"Oh come on, other than shopping, being short, being stared at, and bleeding, what is there to miss?" Mai asked as she kneeled on the floor so she could be eye-to-eye with him.

"Well, I'm stronger when I'm a boy."

"So what? Girls are cuter."

"I can walk faster when I'm a boy."

"Girls are cuter giggles."

Naru frowned, he was loosing and he didn't like it. Truth be told, the above reasons were only part of the reason that he didn't want to be a girl anymore. It was that reason that he'd hated that he'd been turned into a girl today.

"You want to know what I really hate about being a girl?"

"What?"

Naru stood up, and helped Mai up.

"What is it Naru?"

"Mai, I like being taller than you. I like to look down at you and see your cute face looking back up at me. I like to be stronger than you and having you rely on me. I like to be faster than you and having you running faster to catch up with me. Now as a girl, I'm not taller, stronger, or faster," he said as his face began to blush.

"Naru-" Mai started.

"Let me finish," Naru said, "I like those times the best because it makes me feel like I'm actually needed by someone for something other than ghost hunting. I…" Naru's blush deepened, "I love you Taniyama Mai, and I…this may sound shallow…I like it better when I'm a guy just because…" Naru trailed off.

Mai's hand found his cheek. Naru closed his eyes at the touch of her hand. When he opened his eyes again, the first thing that came out of his mouth were, "Why are you smaller than me?"

Indeed, in what can only be described as a miracle, Naru had miraculously turned into a boy. Looking down at Mai he smiled one of those smiles that left Mai weak in the knees. Of course, it would have worked out better had he not been in girl's clothing but despite that, Mai still felt weak.

If it hadn't been for the fact that Naru had been through too much today, he probably wouldn't have done what he had done next. He leaned down and gave Mai a hesitant kiss on the lips. Then again, if it hadn't been for Mai being put through a lot today, namely taking care of her boss who turned into a girl, she probably wouldn't have done what she did next as well. She leaned in closer, and kissed him back. Until the need to breathe forced them apart, they stood there in absolute peace.

After they had cleaned up all of Naru's stuff, gotten Naru back into boy's clothes, and cleaned the pillow from all of Naru's makeup that had come off, Naru finally realized something. He had to find two boys and teach them a lesson; a very hard and painful lesson.

* * *

Yeah, that was a horrid chapter, full of corniness and stuff. But I hope the last chapter, coming up soon, will make up for that. It's when Mai stumbles into the two guys from the mall, Naru kicks their butt, and they all live happily ever after…until I decided that happily ever after does not come yet in their story. And yes, it was too short for my liking so the next chapter will be much much much longer. 


End file.
